


Push and Pull

by somuchcloser



Series: Burning [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

I don't want sweet words. I don't need them from him. I want this - his hand on my back, his breath on my neck, his body pushing into mine, through mine. I want to feel him in a way that she can't. I want him to push and pull in ways he wouldn't with her. 

Tomorrow I will see him upon his throne with that crown upon his head. I will remember when it fell to the ground as he swallowed me down. I will touch the bruises that follow my hips, and I will keep our secrets safe.


End file.
